The inventive concept relates to a system-on-chip, an electronic apparatus including a system-on-chip, and a method of designing a system-on-chip.
A system-on-chip (SoC) is a single chip in which substantially all of the functions of an entire system, such as a computer, are provided by an integrated circuit on a substrate. For example, a system-on-chip may include a processing block comprising a microcontroller, microprocessor, or digital signal processor, at least one block comprising an array of unit cells, such as a memory block comprising an array of memory cells, and power management circuitry for distributing power to the various blocks.
System-on-chips are being designed and relied upon in the industry to perform an increased number of functions. Therefore, the number of factors or specifications that have to be considered when designing a system-on-chip or when fabricating the system-on-chip has also increased. For example, chip size, arrangement of power lines of the power management circuitry, and prevention of signal distortion have to be considered when designing or fabricating a system-on-chip.